Dragon Ball Dimensions
by Strawberry Fanfiction
Summary: This is about Son Goku travelling off adventuring off to other worlds known as Heavenly Skies that are separated worlds to the universes. Please leave a comment/review... *sorta nervous*
1. Chapter 1 - The Arrival Arc, Part 1

Dragon Ball Dimensions

Fan Light Novel

The Arrival Arc

Chapter 1

 _Yo! Welcome to a fanfiction I've been working on. Please enjoy. Btw, I'm not very good at writing dialogue so please excuse that, I'm willing to have help so come message me if you're interested in working with me. I tried my best so I hope you like it!_

 _Note: I have a strong Monotheist belief so excuse the deity censorship please. Also I am not Toriyama and I'm not the best writer. I'll try my best to write a decent story but also please note, I'll try to keep the story simple enough like Toriyama but please let me tell the story how I want to tell it. So please go with an open mind and not expect for me to write like Toriyama's Dragon ball._

Many months after the defeat of the demonic creature known as 'Boo'. The skies were lit full with the rays of the sun passing through; laying on the birds like the comfort of a mother as the warmth (of light) sank into their hearts. Their chirping voices dancing away as it echoes across, reaching towards the souls afar. The wind caressed his cheeks as he brushed away the dripping sweat that would gleam from him. "This is hard work", he said enthusiastically yet he smiled; his smile gazing towards the skies. Despite the hard work, his fist relayed from his heart… no… his 'soul' wished to reach further than that of the reach of the rays of Earth's lamp. "Yooosh!", he cried out sincerely from the bottom of his soul.

However, as he began to immerse himself into his old habits, he suddenly senses a cold breeze passing down from above, idling around. "There's a strange nip in the air", he says slightly worryingly as he comments "It's going to be bad for all those crops… mann and I had put in so much effort too", he says slightly disappointingly.

Meanwhile in space, a spaceship readily heads towards Earth, witnessing the beautiful planet before them. Two men residing within the spaceship as one man: dressed in a dark cloak, sporting a cap like turban with long black hair up to his shoulders. As he stands before Earth in front of the mirror subtly reflecting his own image, he notices his assistant with a curious yet unsure expression; reflecting clearer then the mirrors ability to project light. He says, "Are you sure about this…? Is this 'Son Goku' really all that great…?", he says only to receive a confident reply from the man with the turban "Indeed he is, this is the man that slayed none other than Furiza and Majin Boo."

In devotion, the man's servant stands upright, striking his fist to his chest and although he is covered in shadows of the spaceships dark corner. His loyalty pierces through the darkness as the vicegerent of his heart comes out with the following words "What are your orders, milord!" he says, passionately. The other man smiles with the words to follow shortly after, "Go with the intent to kill…" but his response is none of than a shock to the other "Kill!?", surprised at his words, he repeats out of shock. "Did you just say… we should go with the intent to kill my young lord?". The young lords replies, "Yes. Trust me, Peel". Peel asks if the young lord if he is feeling okay, "Are you feeling ill milord?" as he checks his temperature, "Or, perhaps you have a screw lose in your head? Maybe eating all those sweets and sugar is starting to make you delirious. The doctor did warn you that you might get diabetes", the young lord bursts out "Stop touching my flab! You're not my mom!", Peel smirks, "Speaking of lineage sir, I have prepared several suitors for you. A young lord such as yourself should – "interrupted, the young lord even bursts out more "I'm not getting married!", leading him to immediately to run away from Peel, only for Peel to chase after him, "But milord!".

Whilst below on Earth, the citizens walk as if it was every other day though they begin to feel a brief chill descending down to their spines unaware for what is happening above. Until a man shouts out, "Look over there! At the sky…" he says as if his breath was taken away, being plunged out as many others dropped their phones out of surprise. Gasped, first it was their curiosity that was grabbed then it was their attention; which would come to being; their expressions written all of their face as their faces were covered with shadows like the shade of a tree giving refuge from the sun out of sight. Their eyes solely captivated for what was above, a giant spaceship that stretched out far out to the horizon. A voice calls out. The voice of the young lord, "I'm an alien, getting ready to invade all of you", he says playfully without sounding serious. The citizens still gobsmacked, staring at the sheer size of the spaceship but unable to take in the playful voice's warning. The young lord steps out, carrying a black katana and points it to everyone beneath as he says one word, "Go.".

Armies descend from the spaceship, releasing a horde of bees, creating masses of destruction that would give birth to flames dispersing and engulfing to what was in sight. The citizens would trail away, running away as they became shrouded in fear. Kuririn was already in the city and was the first to notice the events being taken place and heads off near the centre. Amazed at the sight of the army, he powers up unknowingly that it would lead him to have Tenshinhan and Yamucha join him from same exact direction by sensing his power. Kuririn, Surprised yet relived, "Tenshinhan… Yamucha. I didn't expect for you to guys to be here" he says then suddenly notices Yamucha wearing the Kame gi, "Yamcuha, I thought you quit fighting." Tenshinhan says, "I was sparring with him near the outskirts outside of the city, we've been sparring together for a while", with Kuririn asking Yamucha, "Yamucha, is this true?" with Yamucha replying, "Yeah, even though I'm far behind. After Majin Boo… I'm just getting sick of doing nothing so" - quickly interrupted by Tenshinhan exclaiming, "Enough talking., they're coming!"

The three power up and take their stances, getting ready to face the army coming ahead. They synchronize their attacks and work as a team, fighting every one of them though the army relentlessly never stops attacking. They fight and they fight but it seems like a never ending struggle. Their clothes start to get slightly torn and tattered over time with their breaths becoming heavier by the minute. Kuririn dodges all of their attacks and begins to prepare his own as he takes the stance for the Kamehameha. "Guys, watch my back" Kuririn cries out, and charges his attack that sparkles lightning, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA" to deal a massive explosive Kamehameha that ascends to the sky, the energy then scatters downwards like a lightning meteor shower which chains anyone nearby on impact. Yamucha amazed, he says, "Kuririn, that was amazing... where did you learn that one?" Kuririn smirks, though his body unable to respond, to listen to him. His breathing begins to shuts down as his eyes becomes hazy; slowly but surely he becomes drowned by exhaustion and collapses with only a few final words. He tilts his head upwards with his eyes pointed to Tenshinhan and Yamucha, "I leave the rest to you guys…" and feints.

The two remaining notices two other figures that would put relief on them upon sight, Piccolo and Majin Boo. A glad Tenshinhan says, "I'm glad you two came. What took you guys so long?", he says with a slight grin of relief. With Yamucha replying as if victory was immediately assured to the two, "With Piccolo and Boo on our side. This should be no sweat." However, to their surprise, they are instead attacked by Piccolo and Boo, "Hey! What's with you guys!", says Yamucha whilst Tenshinhan says "Why the heck are both of you attacking us!?" which they both get drips of blood, falling from their face as they wipe it off with their hands.

They try to resist but unable to match them, "Don't tell me they've turned evil!", Yamucha nervously says. They try to escape but only to be pursued by them with panic filling their minds and their breaths becoming progressively heavier but they try to keep their calm. Yamucha says, "There's no way we can win if these guys come at us, especially Boo!"

Running away, not once trying to looking back and an attempt to shake them off but they are slowly being caught up to like a predator getting tiresome of playing with their food which leads them no choice but to increase their speed using 'Kaioken'. Tenshinhan explains to Yamucha, "We should use Kaioken to shake them off. Remember, we've been training together to withstand the strain!", with Yamucha immediately replying "Alright! Let's do this!" as they both shout out "Kaioken times ten!" However, it isn't long before they were both put down to the floor by the mysterious figure, the young lord from the spaceship.

The young lord walks towards the two, his footsteps ever approaching the two: Yamucha, Tenshinhan. His footsteps would echo to their ears and creak into their hearts for the unknown until he puts both of his hands on their faces which would make a ring on his fingers glow, resulting in Yamucha's and Tenshinhan's eyes glowing bright blue, the creaking sound lurking within, released as a screeching from the depths of their lungs. "Playing Morder, makes this even more", the figure says but shortly interrupted by a brash Gotenks, "Taadaah, make way for Gotenks!", entering the scene. Gotenks attempted to kick the young lord from above but he grabs Gotenk's leg and smashes him into the ground until he realizes Gotenk's garments. "Metamorphian fusion…", he says with a slightly surprised face, "I've only really read books about Metamorphian fusion", an annoyed yet beaten Gotenks shouts out, "Hey you! What are you gawking at? I'm about to!" Before Gotenks could finish his sentence, the young lord places his hands on Gotenk's chest, "Hey! What are you doing" – and dispels the fusion. Leaving for there to be an unconscious Goten and Trunks. "They shouldn't be able to fuse for a couple of days now." The young lord is yet again only to be joined by another who is known as Son Gohan!

Gohan standing upright and firm, his eyes briefly fixated and surprised at the defeat of Gotenks with the others that stand beside the mysterious stranger. "He dispelled Gotenk's fusion!? Is that even possible… why are the others standing beside him? Piccolo… are all of you guys under control? Who is he…?", Gohan thinks to himself. "Hey, whoever you are. I'll give you once chance to leave Earth unharmed!", Gohan says to the stranger but he is soon being turned down by the stranger, "No" as the figures eyes start suddenly to glow bright blue. "What's with his eyes?", says Gohan as his immediate reaction.

Elsewhere, in the world of the Kai's. Elder Kai, looking deeply into his crystal ball, "That man… how in the world did he undo the fusion without waiting for the time limit… and those 'marks' on his sword. I have I seen them somewhere before? It looks strangely familiar." A curious Kibito Kai looks at Elder Kai and asks Elder Kai, "What's wrong great ancestor?", Elder Kai replies, "Earth is under a threat once again. But I'm fixated on that young man's marks. I swear I've seen them before upon millennium and millennium ago..."

Back on Earth, the young lord carefully reads Gohan's ki, "Even compared to my 'base' form. He's considerably strong", he thinks to himself. They both power up and begin to clash with one another and both of them seem to be on par with one another. Goku by sensing Gohan's ki, teleports there but as soon as he teleports. The young lord kicks him afar, "Otou-san!", Gohan shouts worryingly, "There's no time to waste." Gohan fully powers up and leaps forward with a fist but it is casually smacked away; creating a surprised expression on Gohan's face. "It's as if he could read my movements... But that can't be... I can sense it... My 'ki' is far greater than his.", Gohan thinks to himself. The stranger grabs Gohan as he holds a 'box' with his other hand. The box opens a portal that Gohan is thrown into that seemingly sends Gohan to another dimension.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival Arc, Part 2

Dragon Ball Dimensions

Fanfiction

The Arrival Arc Part 2

Chapter 1 - Part 2

 _ **Author's notes: I have a strong monotheist belief so excuse the deity censorship please. Also I am not Toriyama and I'm not the best writer. I'll try my best to write a decent story but also please note, I'll try to keep the story simple enough like Toriyama but please let me tell the story how I want to tell it. So please go with an open mind and not expect for me to write like Toriyama's Dragon ball.**_

 _ **I hope the quality was somewhat satisfactory.**_

 _ **Don't forget to drop a comment/review. I do appreciate it.**_

Covered with dust scattered across his clothes as well as being worn over his head like the jewels of a crown whilst being sheltered by darkness the destroyed rubble reigning over him. The wind begins to blow the dust across of an unconscious Son Goku, with only a few streams of light beaming through the rubble. Peel walking through the city and finding an unconscious Goku, "Yare yare, I'm sorry to put you through this", he says as he sighs afterwards, "personally, I don't think the council should go these lengths."

Peel looks across after hearing a sudden voice crying out, seeing a normal pedestrian arguing with a soldier from the spaceship.

"You didn't have to KICK ME THERE!", the pedestrian says shouting with teary eyes.

"Well it's not my fault!" he says grumpily only to continue boisterously, "I WAS the one who going to deliver the Jump and I was just doing my job too!"

The civilian grabs his shirt, "To heck with that! You did that on purpose! We've been arguing over this before we came here! And about the Jump…You? You think you're worthy the one worthy of delivering the latest issue of Shonen Jump to Vara-Sama!? Don't make me laugh."

"Fool. Don't underestimate me, I was born ready, you aren't even ready to clean Vara-sama's toenail!" he replies. A brief silence as they both clench their fist about to strike one another, "If that was true... then you could have gone easy on me! I'm only playing pedestrian here!", but as they were about to strike, Peel intercedes who blocks both of their fists. Standing in the middle between them.

"Now, now", Peel says calmly. "We shouldn't fight another, I, Peel. Will be the one who delivers the Jump... now is that settled?", the two nod humbly in the presence of Peel and graceful stand in front of peel instead of rather standing between his two shoulders with Peel to continue further, "We should hurry as the magic will soon wear off."

"Isn't it exhausting to keep having too use your 'instant transmission' continuously?", the soldier asks.

"Don't worry about that now, I can handle it", Peel replies. "Now, can give me an assessment report if you may", he asks the two before him.

The two stand up firm as straight as a stick, placing one of their hands beside their heads but Peel scolds them, "You're both doing it wrong! The young lord instructed us to beat one of our hands onto our chest firmly with the other behind our backs! Did you two not watch Attack on... Never mind."

"We deeply apologize, it won't happen again" both them reply simultaneously which leads to Peel to subtly laugh, "Yare yare, please continue with your report."

One of them eyes the other to give the report, "Well, I only fought the Earthling Humans alongside with a bunch of others. They did quite well but..." he says.

"But what?", Peel asks.

"I don't think they would be strong enough in the front lines but they still might be useful" he replies, though Peel responds "Thank you for your assessment. I'll let Vara-Sama know of your efforts. Now, where is the latest Jump Issue?" as he looks across with his leg being suddenly grabbed underneath from the rumble, "JUuump" the voices says within the rubble. A body rises out, crawling from the rumble, repeating the words "JuuuMMp", Peel falls flat to the floor scared, his body shaking anxiously as he says, "Zoooo", he stutters, "Zooommmbiiie?"

The zombie reaches closer to Peel, as he rises his other arm, holding tightly with his hand a book of the latest issue of a Jump Magazine with the radiance of the sun leaning on the book. Reaching for the words to say from his throat, he finally spits out the words to a suddenly jumped Peel, "deliver this, to Vara-sama..." and passes out shortly after. The dirtied civilian who was covered by severe dust from the rubble reveals a true form, revealing to be one of the soldiers from the spaceship.

A glad Peel sighs from relief, "Oh" he pants, "It's just you." The other two laugh as they record the whole event on their phones, they both giggle like children on a school trip, "We got to show this to Vara-Sama... no, to the whole council!" They both text, "Peel-san got scared lol" with Peel bursting out, "Don't you dare!" as he chases both of them though till one of them stops and remembers, "Peel-san, we need to deliver Son-Goku for the final assessment." Peel acknowledges this by nodding, "thank you for reminding me". Peel walks towards Goku and slides the Jump issue into Goku's shirt then proceeds to carry Goku and the fallen other onto his shoulders, "Grab onto me, you two" which they both carry out and Peel teleports elsewhere.

Elsewhere…

"Where did those brats run off to?", Vegeta says as he flies off to the distance in a search to look for Goten and Trunks, he grits his teeth saying, "I can't sense your ki. Darn it. After Boo, I promised nothing would happen to you Trunks" he says, only to notice a strange ki within the city.

"Go search for the Dragon balls", the young lord says to the possessed warriors of Earth and they head off in search of the Dragon balls, flying behind the young lord; opposite of Vegeta's direction.

Vegeta arrives onto the scene where an unconscious Trunks is but he notices the figure standing beside him, "Trunks…" he says quietly, an angered expression is given off as a result, "You must be the one behind this" he howls. Their eyes meet with a brief silence emitting, Vegeta goes Super Saiyajin and Vegeta leaps to the young lord with a tight fist but the young lord blocks Vegeta's fist with his right hand, "I am indeed." He replies. Vegeta comes from all angles but all of them are blocked by the young lord who hasn't even moved a single step. Vegeta takes a huge step back, "I didn't think I had to use this, I learnt this just by watching the fight between Kakarotto and Boo, it took me months to perfect it but I finally reached it!", he thinks to himself.

Vegeta transforms into a Super Saiyajin 3 and takes a more powerful leap that presses the ground with his feet, shattering it into rubble, coming aggressively as they progressively rise to the air but all of his attacks are block with nothing but the young lords right hand. The young lord holds Vegeta's next attack as Vegeta tries to deliver a tight right fist but easily holds it and bends Vegeta's fist. The young gets his left hand to place it on Vegeta's forehead. Vegeta's eyes begin to suddenly glow, "Is he trying to take over my mind!?" he thinks to himself as he feels his own will fading away, darkness creeping into his heart and spreading out throughout his body with veins popping up in his forehead.

"No", his heart cried out, Vegeta's pride wouldn't allow it, rage spiralling forth from within. He looks at his shaking hand, trying to regain whatever control he has left as he moves his fingertips. "First Babidi and now this…not again! I will not succumb to any magic!" he cries out, breaking away the prison of his mind that shake him to his core.

The young lord impressed, he smiles, "That was impressive you could do that and go ascended Saiyajin like that."

Vegeta's immediate response, "What? You know… about an ascended Saiyajin?"

"Yeah, I know many things. Even the origin of the Oozaru."

"Origin? What are you talking about? That was pretty random to bring up but it's just within our blood!"

"I should tell you, after all. A prince who prides himself in his own race should know his races own history."

Vegeta remains silent yet both his attention and his curiosity is captured, the young lord asks Vegeta, "Do you know Saiyajins in Universe 6 don't have tails?"

Vegeta replies, "Universe 6?", he says with a slightly surprised expression.

"Without going in detail. There are 12 universes; each within their own twin. 6 and 7 (this universe) are both twins meaning there are Saiyajins counterparts. And those Saiyajins don't have tails."

"Where are you going with all of this?", Vegeta asks.

"The Oozaru transformation is nothing but a curse…" which surprises Vegeta as he quietly mutters, "a curse…?".

In the world of the Kai's, a surprised Kibito Kai asks Elder Kai, "A curse? What does he mean…?" with Elder Kai slightly immersed in his own thoughts, "That man… how in the world did he know that? Only someone like me, no. Only someone as old as I am would know something like that." Kibito Kai spurs out for Elder Kai to explain, "Great ancestor! Please explain."

"To be honest, I'm pretty surprised he brought it up. Why is he telling him this? Could that man be _training_ him?"

Kibito Kai insists even more, "Great ancestor…"

"Ohh fine! Can't a Kai be lost in his own thoughts for a one moment!", Elder kai replies.

"Sorry", Kibito Kai mutters.

"There were these evil magicians long ago, existing even before the time I was sealed into the Z sword. These 'dark wizards', made a deal with the Saiyajins or rather 'tricked' them and that's how the Oozaru transformation began."

"A deal over what?", Kibito Kai asks.

"My memory is hazy on that one but it's really irritating! Just like the marks on that young man's sword!"

"Are those marks really all that special?", a curious Kibito Kai quietly says.

Back on Earth, "Why are you even telling me all of this? Though that doesn't explain how you know about the ascended Super Saiyajin", Vegeta says.

Vara answers, "Like I said I know many things through many ways. But I did once see it by seeing a man with centre parted white hair, arresting another who went into that form. He looks a bit like you". Vegeta thinks to himself, slightly surprised yet proud at the same time, "Trunks…? How do you... I never expected him to go that far…"

"Achoo" says a sneezing Trunks from the Galatic time patrol, sitting down casually from a chair within Toki Toki city, curiously asking himself "I wonder if someone's talking about me?" though he gets a response from Supreme Kai of Time who overhears that, "You'd be surprised Trunks but… GRRrr.", she says frustrated. Supreme Kai of time stamps her feet agitatedly, I just can't figure this thing out!" she says while holding a scroll anxiously, a young Trunks gets up from his chair and asks her what's wrong, "Hey, what's up? IS there something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help" Supreme Kai of Time smiles and answers, "Trunks never change. As for what's wrong, there's something wrong with this darn scroll! It keeps glowing but the timeline seems to be fine to me."

Back on Earth…

"Just… Who are you?", Vegeta says. The young lord smirks, "Who am I ask you ask? I am Vara, prince of the Tsfurujins" which instantly surprises a ridiculed Vegeta, "What? All the Tsufurujins are supposed to be dead…"

"And you would know… wouldn't you? Prince Vegeta?

Vegeta explains, "Look, if you've come for revenge than you're wasting your time. That was a long time ago…" Vara sighs and begins to say, "I want to test the might the might of Vegeta, son of King Vegeta; not only the one who slayed my people but also my father. Though his strength is not enough for my satisfaction."

Vegeta immediately responds to persuade Vara, "Look, your vendetta is not against me besides, I had nothing to do with the war... The Saiyajins died a long time ago... I'm even...sorry for what happened and I've chang-"

Vara looks as if he snaps, his voice being raised as he says, "Hey! Sorry isn't going to cut it! Did you forget what I have done? Do you not see the corpses around you? Don't talk like you understand me! Should I re-enact it? The killing of everyone you hold dear... Just like what your father did to my father!"

A perceptive Elder Kai squints his eyes further, observing the young lords words, "Hmmm."

Vara holds an unconscious Trunks from the floor with his hand positioned straight near his neck, in front of the Vegeta's very own eyes as he witnesses a tragedy. Vegeta's eyes dilate with his breathing becoming heavier. His strands of hair on his arms stand frozen straight. His heart beating harder and harder. "It hurts, it really hurts", his heart cries out. As he grits his teeth, momentarily losing the will to live for a split second. Just like how his promise was snapped like a twig. He himself, snaps. The rage brewing from within like a boiling cauldron, a broken oath let his heart exploding; being like the scorching sun. His aura lit even more, blowing away from whatever was near him as he channels even more anger with his bursting anger summoning even more power.

"Just shut up! You FREAAAK", he howls out from the bottom of his heart as he lunges towards Vara with the heaviest fist; sending him flying, tossing him with his barrage of fists then suddenly to initiate a Galick gun. However, his moment was short lived as Vara appears behind Vegeta and chops his neck which would render him unconscious. "You need to learn to control your ki better."


	3. Chapter 1 - The Arrival Arc, Part 3

Dragon Ball Dimensions

Fanfiction

The Arrival Arc Part 3

Chapter 1

 **Author's notes: I have a strong monotheist belief so excuse the deity censorship please. Also I am not Toriyama and I'm not the best writer. I'll try to write a decent story and I'm still learning! =)**

 **Don't forget to drop a comment/review. I do appreciate it.**

"So this is the one who defeated Furiza and Majin Boo..."

Goku starts to slowly wake up and begins to slowly open his eyes as he sees someone before him: a large chubby figure with a very big round head that sports a ponytail with uneven sides, a red robe and big ears that would lean over his shoulders.

"Who are you...?" Goku suddenly asks in a slightly drowsed state.

The large figure standing before him remains silent. "This is Zuno-sama", answers the man besides Zuno, the man who transported Goku to this unfamiliar residence. Peel, who is of average height, sporting short hair and robes of both the colour of green and white.

"Zuno... sama?", Goku repeats.

"Yes, this is Zuno-sama. You looked beaten pretty badly so I thought… maybe... I'd bring you here since Zuno-sama might know something since as he himself has a vast amount of knowledge of the universe."

"Huh? Seriously?", a slightly surprised Goku says. "Well what do you mean?"

"Well, if you were to ask Zuno-sama something, he could tell you. Even the colour of your pants."

"Well if you say so...", he says naively with instant acceptance. "But how'd I get here though?"

"Well... I...", as Peel tries to think of a reason, "well I was just visiting Earth and all and when I got there, you looked beaten badly, I teleported to Zuno-sama with instant transmission..."

"You know Instant transmission too?", Goku exclaims out of surprise, "ohhh I see. Did you visit Planet Yadrat? Mann, that place brings back memories."

"Well... Umm."

"It's no wonder 'their' ki feels pretty far since you teleported me here an all... Speaking of ki", Goku suddenly remembers that very brief image of the man who kicked him afar. Goku focuses and absorbs on that very image more than he should have with only the following words to come out from his mind, "Do... I know him?", he mutters.

Peel surprised and opens a smile with his eyes squinted, "I doubt it."

Goku replies, "You sure?" as he scratches his cheek with his index finger.

"Well, in any case. You should get back to Earth. But before you do, you should ask Zuno-sama a question."

"Like what sort of question?"

"You know... That guy back there sort of seemed, kinda strong. Don't you think?"

"Oh yeah. But to be honest… I don't see any chance of beating him. That guy was sure something. Seeing as he beat Gohan an all."

Peel rotates his body to Zuno which has Goku to shift his eyes towards Zuno, "so you're Zuno? I mean Zuno-sama. Well um, can ya help me? It's a pain but I seriously need to get back so those crops don't get destroyed otherwise, Chi-Chi's gonna scream at me", Goku says smiling with his hand behind his head.

Zuno finally opens his mouth, prompting Goku to give a gift, "Well, first you must give me a gift." Goku unsure what to do as Peel begins to eye his shirt but before Goku notices the direction of Peels eyes, his stomach blurts out, "Haha, well I could give ya the gift of feeding me."

"Not a chance", Zuno replies.

"Come on…", Goku says.

"I don't have all day", Zuno says.

Peel eyes Goku's shirt and Goku finaly notices. Goku reaches inside his shirt, "how'd this get here?", he says. "Well this will do right?", he says as he hands the Jump magazine to Zuno.

Zuno glares at the magazine and shifts his eyes back to Goku, "The truth is. You can't beat him."

"What!?", Goku yells out. "I was expecting this kind of answer anyway I guess."

"But…", Zuno says. "You seem to have a sort of connection to him. An affinity towards him. Through your souls. If you harness that affinity, then it can be possible to 'dance' with him."

Goku arcs his eyebrow with the other eyebrow pointing towards it, "Dance? Affinity? Whatchya mean?"

"Well that's it for today. No more questions.", Zuno replies.

"Now, now Zuno-sama", Peel says reassuringly only to nudge Zuno slightly further with his voice, "You promised… the council. Remember?" which has Zuno sighing. "Use this magic formula on this man", Zuno says but Peel replies, "What formula", Zuno replying, "To have his Super Saiyajin 3 not drain his ki."

Zuno explains the magic formula to Peel but it sounds overly complex to Goku who is overhearing the explanation but does not understand any of it.

"I understand", Peel says, slightly nodding his head. Peel walks towards and places his hands on Goku's chest that releases a magic symbol; Goku's body glows bright blue and Goku looks at his glowing hands.

"I've augmented your form through magic but at the expense that you can't use as many ki energy blast in that form though this magic will only last a couple of months", Peel says.

"That's pretty awesome but I don't think this will be enough", Goku replies.

Peel hands Goku a maid's suit, "What's this? A maid suit?", Goku says.

Peel replies, "If you train here using this for several hours, I'm sure you'll become plenty strong."

"It just looks like a normal maid suit…"

"Just try it and don't forget this broom", Peel says. Goku puts on the maid suit but suddenly his mind feels extremely heavy to his surprise, "What's this? It feels like I'm wearing weights on my mind and combined with the broom, it feels like I'm learning to use a chopstick but a loooooot harder!", Goku says in his thoughts.

Peel smiles even more, "Well have fun, I got to go now", he says and teleports elsewhere.

"Heey now!", Goku exclaims and talks off the maid suit and is out of breath. "Even talking is hard. I don't have time to train for several hours, not unless I use Dende's new Room of spirit and time!"

"Cya Zuno-sama. Thanks for the help", and concentrates to where Dende is and teleports.

Goku arrives at Dende's at the Heavenly realm and Dende notices Goku as he walks towards him, "Goku-san", he exclaims.

"Hey, Dende! It's been a while. The Earth still seems to be one piece…you've gotten a lot stronger since I've last seen you! You must be as strong as that Ginyu guy now."

"Yeah", he says and nods. "The Earth still seems to be in one piece, seems like that guy wasn't really a threat after all… I guess?

"Whatchya mean?"

"Well, it seems all that terror was just magic, he even used the Dragon balls and wished back the former Planet Vegeta or rather Planet Plant and wiped out everyone's memories on Earth."

"Huh? Seriously? That's pretty strange."

"Yeah, he even left a message. Within the next few hours, charge up your ki and come to Planet Plant."

"If he wanted to fight me. He could have just said so upfront", Goku says squinting his eyes.

"So Goku-san. What are you going to do? And what's that maid suit you're carrying?"

"Oh yeah, Dende! Did you finish the new improved Room of spirit and time?"

"Yeah and about that, I've made it so you don't physic- "

Goku runs towards the room impatiently and not listening to what Dende has to say.

"Cya in a few hours", Goku says Cheerily.


	4. Chapter 1 - The Arrival Arc, Part 4

Dragon Ball Dimensions

Fanfiction

The Arrival Arc Part 4

Chapter 1

 **Don't forget to drop a comment/review. I do appreciate it.**

He went inside the newly improved room of spirit and time; it was natural for his heart to be brimming with passion but his soul ached slightly. He shook it off as he fought nothing of it. Deep down, he asked himself: "Is there... Something wrong me? Why do I feel like this?"

"Alright, let's get to work!", he says shrugging it off with excitement as he smacks his cheeks. It wasn't until some time had passed, an anticipating Dende and Popo were waiting for Goku to come out. "He's been there longer then he should be..." Dende says though Popo replies, "should I go and check on him?" which Dende replied with a soft, "yeah" then continues, "he'll be late for his odd challenge."

Elsewhere, on the newly formed Planet Plant, Vegeta slowly wakes up and finds himself in a warm lighting but wrapped around a squared cage. "Where am I?", he says frankly then shakes the cage, "What's with this? Why can't I get out?"

Peel comes from a door enveloped in shadows as he just comes in overhearing Vegeta, "where are you, you ask? You're in the lords castle: Vara-sama's or as you once knew this place, Planet Vegeta."

"Planet Vegeta!? Why the heck would I be on Planet Vegeta? And who are you?"

"My my, so many questions. The young lord thought it would be fun to bring back this planet and as for who am I? Just a simple mage, Vara-sama's servant and assistant."

"That darn freak. Where is he so I can give him a piece of my mind! Hey what did you with me? Why can't I get out of this cage?"

"Seeing as you were and 'are' beaten quite badly, I took the liberty of locking you in a cage using a spell."

A figure suddenly comes shouting with an urgent voice, "Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel. What's for dinner?"

"It's an all-out buffet today, milord. Should be here very soon", Peel replies.

"An all-out buffet? Can't wait!"

Vegeta grunts, glaring at Vara intensely, " **You**.You'll pay for Trunks you freak, I'm gonna rip the living" - he says before getting interrupted by Vara, "What are you talking about? Trunks is right here… behind me... Or was."

"You think you can trick me!? I'm going to" - Vegeta says before hearing a voice calling out with footsteps getting louder and louder, "Vara-niiiisaaaaaaan", Trunks (alongside Goten) says waving his hand.

"Trunks...", Vegeta says quietly.

"The foood is heeeeeeeere!", Goten says shoutingly.

Trunks notices Vegeta woken up in his cage, "Oh, hey dad" he says casually. Vegeta replies, "Trunks... What are you doing here? I thought you..." though Trunks replies, "I hope you find this place cozy. This place is reaaallly big."

"Cozy? What are you doing with that freak?"

"Hey hello? I said the food was heeere!" says Goten.

"Yeah I'm coming. It was nice catching up with you dad."

A small delivery man comes through the door, "It's my favourite delivery man. Hey Monaka-san!" says Vara, the delivery man replies, "Nice to see you too Vara, here's all the food. Quite a lot and I've been told that Pizza box is extra cheesy."

"Nice! You want some Vegeta-sama?", says Vara.

Vegeta replies, "Don't think you can just tempt me. I'll admit that looks… pretty good. But regardless, who are you _really_? You can't possibly be the prince of the Tsufurujins"

"Why I am", Vara replies.

"No you can't be. You're too tall…"

"Yes, I'm exactly around 180cm tall. So 5'11."

"I didn't ask for details."

"I was adopted…"

"Wha… never mind. If what you say is true than why go for to such lengths? What are you really here for? You seem too cheery for such things as revenge."

"Revenge is a disease. I'm not concerned for such things."

"Stop beating around the bush. What are you really here for? I'll admit you not being here for revenge makes me kinda glad but at the same time… you. A prince just like _me_ ", Vegeta says with his finger pointing towards himself. "The blood of a royal family courses through you. That look on your face, you made such a big scene and sprouting such claims. Using your family for your name for excuses that you haven't told me yet. Honour… Don't you have a shred of pride!?"

"I'll tell you what I'm really here for but before I answer. I don't believe in having pride. I think pride is a gateway for hardening one's heart…"

"You… PRIDE should be the source of strength for a noble family!"

"You believe in what you want. That strength of yours will prove to be very useful in the future. As for me… I want the head of Son Goku."

"What…", Vegeta says but thinks to himself, "Goten must have known that so why is he and Trunks hanging around here…?"


End file.
